coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3283 (25th September 1991)
Plot Don doesn't have anything to say to Ivy. Alma doesn't mention the gourmet weekend to Audrey, telling her that she's just going for a meal with Ken. Jim doesn't know whether Liz is having their baby and is afraid to ask her in case she goes off on one. Angie babysits for the Websters while they go to Martin and Gail's stag and hen parties. Kevin is annoyed when his boss insinuates that he's skiving when he asks for a day off to attend the wedding. Don can't believe that he might be paying rent to Nicky one day. Ivy only cares that Nicky keeps the 'right' name. Mavis minds the Tilsley kids. Gail has her hen party at the Rovers whilst the men go to the Tic Tac Club. At the club, Don meets barmaid Julie Dewhurst who uses his cab. He pretends to be her husband when a customer bothers her. Audrey thinks Ken is tight-fisted when he says he can't afford to take Alma away very often. Alma admits that they're going away for the weekend to set her straight. Derek misses Mavis and joins her at the Tilsleys'. Martin gets drunk but Don looks after him. Des takes him to No.6, telling him that he can't spend the night before the wedding with Gail. Martin falls asleep there and Des forgets to let Gail know. Don takes a taxi with Julie. Liz realises that this is her last chance to have a baby. Cast Regular cast *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge Guest cast *Pauline Lofthouse - Judy Hawkins *Barmaid - Su Elliot Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Yard *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *33 Hammond Road - Living room and kitchen *Tic Tac Club Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: It's stag party time in the Street - and Don promises to keep an eye on Martin but finds that someone else needs watching. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,400,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 8th May 2003 was edited down for timing reasons omitting 31" from the Corner Shop scene in Part One where Sally Webster asks Deirdre Barlow to babysit Rosie, who turns her down as she has a meeting with Tracy's teachers at Weatherfield Comprehensive. The ITV3 repeat on 21st February 2019 contained the same edit. Deirdre and Rosie do not appear elsewhere in the episode. Notable dialogue Audrey Roberts: "I'm the original party girl." --- Mavis Wilton: "Hen party, Mr. Holdsworth." Reg Holdsworth: "Oh hen party, well some of the eggs seem to have hatched, don't they?" Category:1991 episodes